Sara
by LeopardFang
Summary: Sara and her dog Cappy go to sleep and wake up as Virals halfway across the U.S where they meet Tory, Hi, Shelton and Ben. Only there is a problem, people with a mysterious injection are trying to find ,and inject, all the Virals. (some Tory X Ben and OC X ?) (I'm awful at summaries just read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

SARA

I woke up to a yelp and an animal almost plowed me over. It was a wolf. It lay on my chest and thought of Cappy. Cappy was well… Awesome, she looked tough was tough but had a sweet heart if she knew you.

She was a harlequin Dane with messed up ears one was straight up and the other was straight sideways. Her eyes were beautiful one was such a light blue that it was almost white while the other was such a dark brown that it was almost black.

Then I saw her, her inch long claws shone in the dark moonlight and so did her sharp teeth, but then I saw something different her eyes weren't blue and brown they were gold. The wolf that I now knew was a wolf-dog had jumped off and was backing away.

I closed my eyes and thought of how they dare hurt this adorable wolf pup in front of me. Then I felt a sharp pain. I felt sharp pain then I could see every detail hear everything and feel everything. I closed my eyes and saw a golden line connecting me to Cappy. Then I heard snapping twigs and heavy breathing.

I snuffed my flare and put a reassuring hand on Cappy who stopped flaring at my command. Then I saw her, Tory Brennen. She was wearing a light gray t-shirt and black shorts that were covered in mud and leaves. Her red hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

I didn't look much better my skinny jeans were covered in dirt and mud while my black tank top was now officially brown. I had no idea how messy my dark brown curly hair was but my guess it was pretty bad.

She looked at Cappy and I. Cappy had instinctively drifted to my side and was about waist length up on me. Cooper was a large dog to but Cappy was tall and had an elegant form.

"Um…Hi" I said suddenly shy, but panic had begun to take me. _I had nowhere to stay and no school or friends or anyone. How had I even got here? Someone must have done something to make me magically appear in the Virals world. I was so angry that I knew I was going to flare. _

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I went into pictures and tried to calm my breathing scrolling though pictures of my cats and my neighbors' cats. I was calm enough after that to say, "Sorry had to check the time" I held out my hand.

"Sara Steele" I said. "Tory Brennen" she said and we clasped hands, "and that's Coop"

"Um do you know who else lives here on the island…I'm from Kentucky" I say as a blush goes across my cheeks at my probably strange accent . _I just embarrassed myself in front of the Tory Brennen._

"Hi, Shelton and Ben I'll take you to see them" she says and I pull out my iPod so I can look at my hair. I try to brush it behind my ears but I just get's even more frizzy. "Dammit" I say when tory gives me a look I say "look at my hair" she hands me a Hair tie and Leads me to identical townhouses.

When I see Hi I just stare at him. He wears a Hawaiian shirt and brown cargo pants. I have to bite my tongue to stop the words _oh my god I'm actually meeting Hi oh my god I love you Hi _from escaping my lips.

I am suddenly shy I focus on my bright blue sneakers and at first he doesn't notice me, "Hey Tory I-"he starts. Then he notices me, "Hi, I'm Hi" he says and I look up to meet his light brown eyes, "Hello I'm Sara" I manage to say. "I just moved to the island"

He looked surprised and I wondered if he noticed my accent. Then he saw Cappy. She was by my side like always, but I guess she had to use the bathroom because she snuck off and had just returned, "This is Cappy" I say.

"Where you from" he asked me. "Kentucky" I say quietly. "Well I'm guessing you're going to meet the others?" he asked. Tory and I nodded, "Well I might as well go with" he says, "one second" he runs inside and is back a moment later.

"Kay" he says and we walk toward the next townhouse.

Shelton was more polite and seemed nice, he ended up coming with us to see Ben.

When I saw him he was working on his boat. "Ben" Tory said and he looked up to see Tory, Shelton, Hi and I

I had to bite my tongue to hold back the words, _you're hot. _

"Ben this is Sara she's moving to the island" Shelton said. I blushed and looked at my shoes. Cappy was giving Ben a death glare. I placed a hand on her ear and rubbed it. "Aaaand that monster is Cappy" Hi says.

On instinct I snap at him "Cap's not a monster" then a blush creeps into my cheeks as I realize how bad my accent made it sound.

Cappy senses my nervousness and licks my hand. "I'm from Kentucky" I blurt to stop the uncomfortable silence. Then Tory's phone beeps, she sighs "Whitney is staying for dinner"

"I've got to leave" Tory says. "Bye Bye prom queen" Hi smirks waving a cupped hand.

Ben scowls. Shelton looks uneasy. Hi just plain out stares at me. Finally I sigh and say, "ok I'm leaving"

_But of course I have no place to go. _I think so I just grumble and walk around. Then I have an idea, why don't I get a hotel. _But of course I don't have a ride._

I make my way to Sewee where I find Ben. My gaze is attached to my bright blue shoes, "Your dad has a ferry right is he going out today, I need a ride to Charleston"

Then gun shots filled the air. SNAP. Cappy flared as well and Ran beside me at Viral speed, Ben was the same. Soon we lost them. _But who were they _

"They better not have hurt Sewee or I swear" Ben said, and then turned to me and Cappy, his eyes were dark brown again and he noted that Cappy and I had golden eyes. Mine faded back to hazel and Cappy's faded normal as well.

"So you can flare" he said and pulled out his phone, "I'm getting my pack" he said.

"Do you have a pack" he asked me and we began to walk to the bunker. "No, just me and Cap" I replied. He nodded. When we got to the bunker Tory, Hi and Shelton were already there.

"what is she doing here" Tory said in her alpha tone. I flinched and concentrated on my shoes.

"Well she can flare" Ben said. The rest of the pack looked surprised, "I know because when people shot at us she flared and so did her dog"

"People shot at you" Shelton said.

"Yeah and I kind of need a place to stay" I said quietly. They all looked at me in surprise, I bit my lip.

"You can stay at my place for tonight" Tory said.

"Thank you" I said. "I want to try something" I said and shut my eyes. SNAP. I could see a glowing golden line going from me to Cappy who had apparently flared, "Flare" I said and then I saw faint yellow lines going from the Virals. I took my line and tried to attach it to Tory's and Shelton's Once I did I pulled Cappy beside me and into the pack.

"Can I join your pack" I asked even though I was already in their pack. Tory just smirked, "Haven't you already helped yourself" she said, SNUP. I lose my flare.

I blushed, "y-yeah" I stuttered. Hi smirked "you nervous" It just made me blush more and that made Shelton smirk, _oh god does he know I like Hi. _

I raise my head and Tory says, "may I ask why you need a place to stay" I freeze and try to think of an excuse, "uh" I stutter.

Then I realize I should just tell her, but not the whole pack they wouldn't believe me. "I'll tell you" I say and my gaze shifts to Hi and I quickly shift it to the others.

"well come on, Whitney will freak if I have a girl spend the night" Tory says and we leave. Once we are out of earshot I tell her how I magically appeared on the island.

"You don't believe me" I say quietly. _Why would she believe me, wait why don't I tell her how they got the flare powers._

I tell her how they did and ask a half question half statement "Anne Bonny" She nods. "Game master" I ask she gives me a look of surprise I bite my lip, _she doesn't know _

I wonder what to do, _I will defiantly stop Ben from becoming 'friends' with the game master but should I stop them from finding the box cause I mean others would die if they don't but the Virals could die this time around, then I have an Idea I will get the box and solve the cast by myself, it should be easy if I know what happens._

Then I think _why not tell her about Ben? _And before I get a chance to stop the words I blurt, "Ben likes you - a lot"

"Wait wha…" Tory says. "you all make out" I say. Her eyes widen "R-really" she says, "Yeah that's why he hates Jason so much" I say.

"So who do you like" Tory asks. "Uh… no one" I say. "really you seemed pretty shy in the bunker" Tory said a smirk coming over her face.

Whitney saves me from an explanation. "Victoria who is this" she asks. "Tory" Tory says through clenched teeth.

"I'm Sara" I say quietly. Whitney smiles revealing white teeth, "Can she spend the night" Tory asks.

"Sure I'm glad you finally have a friend that's a girl" Whitney says, "Dinner's almost ready" Then she notices Cappy. "get that rabid animal away from here"

I step forward, "Cappy is my dog" I said, Trying to stop the word Bitch from leaving my mouth. "Well that thing is not coming inside" Whitney says.

Then Kit walks over, "Hello Tory, who is this?" he asks. "Sara and Cappy" Tory says. Cappy takes a hesitant step toward Kit and sniffed his hand before stepping back. She just glared at Whitney.

"Cappy likes you" I tell Kit, who smiles. "Sara and Cappy are spending the night" Tory says and we walk past them and go up the stairs. I laugh at how Cappy struggles on the stairs, and Tory laughs to. Once we get to her room she sits on her bed and waves to a bean bag chair. I sit on it and Tory smirks.

"So I know it's not Ben because you told me he liked me, even though I think your lying." Tory starts. "I was not lying" I started but I shut up at her glare.

"So that leaves Shelton and Hi" she says. "I don't like them, I told you" I said, but I bite my lip and avoid eye contact.

"I don't have to flare to see your lying" Tory said, "tell me or I'll tell the pack your past" she says.

"Blackmail" I say and focus on my shoes. She smirks and goes over to her computer. "fine, just don't tell anyone who I like or my past" She nods. Then Whitney appears "there is an emergency at the banquet I'll be back soon" she says and disappears.

"W-well" I say. Tory glares at me and I blurt "Hi"

Then Tory freezes "Don't move" she says and I freeze. My heart races and she puts a finger to her lips. Panic starts to take me SNAP. I flare but I don't move then a person appears behind Tory, With a gun.

"Duck" I yell and lunge at the man 'Cappy' I mind say on instinct. Then 'Pack, help' The man goes down and the gun slides across the room. Then a syringe goes into my neck and I see Cappy's white fur with black patches lunge at the man who stabbed me with the syringe as the world begins to fade.

TORY

A man stands over Sara, with a syringe and a gun. SNAP. "Don't move" I say quietly, the Sara screams "Duck" on instinct I duck and lunge to the side. I see Sara lunge at a shape that I didn't even know was there. The gun skits across the floor and I point it at another man who is approaching me.

Then I hear a yelp and see Sara being stuck with a syringe as her dog lunges at the man. The man is easily taken over and her claws sink into the man's flesh. Then the men disappear as if they never existed. Cappy runs to Sara who lies crumbled on the floor. I let out a breath of relief when I see her chest move up and down.

I crouch beside her and look at the red liquid in the syringe it is half full. I throw it across the room when Sara whimpers. Her eyes open but now they are red. She screams an agonizing scream as her hazel eyes turn gold. Her breathing is ragged and she gulps for air. Hi then came through the door, his eyes widened when he saw us.

Sara screams again and her eyes turn molten red. Then they turn hazel then gold then hazel then red, then gold then hazel. With each change she screams an agonizing blood curling scream. Finally Sara stops screaming and her golden eyes close and she slumps unconscious.

"What the hell was that" Ben said and I noticed that him and Shelton had come. I point to the syringe. He walks over to it and Cappy growls at him her golden eyes look deadly she stands protectively over me and Sara.

I try not to stare at Ben wondering if he really likes me, but it is kind of hard. "so how did she get this in her system" Shelton said looking at the syringe. Hi was quiet for once and he stared at Sara's limp body.

"A man came in and stabbed her with it" I said. "You owe us an explanation" Ben said.

_**Hello, do you like this story so far? Please comment, btw the dog described is my dog. Cappy is awesome. Anyway please comment –Leopardfang**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

TORY

Sara had woken by the time I finished explaining the men who had attacked us. She had looked around in shock and wouldn't let anyone but Cappy near her.

Ben looked at me and it was obvious he knew I was hiding something. I didn't move a muscle and stayed tense.

Shelton broke the silence, "So you're saying they just appear and disappear when they want to"

I shuddered at the thought but nodded. "Man that's creepy we have magic ninjas after us" Hi said and I shot him a glare.

"What magic ninjas are possibilities" Hi said in a serious tone. We all laughed at that, well everyone except Sara who just stared into space. I saw Hi glance at Sara and he bit his tongue to hold back a sarcastic comment. Then he yelped, "Ow, I bit my tongue" only it sounded like "Oww. i Sit thy thung".

We all laughed at that, even Sara couldn't hold back a smile. Hi looked proud at his victory and Shelton elbowed Hi's arm.

"outh" he said meaning to say Ouch. Sara smirked. And then something I never expected would happen, Hiram Skitouskoi blushed. Shelton locked eyes with him and I could see Ben hold back a smirk. _Looks like someone likes Sara _I thought.

Sara didn't seem to notice though she was too busy rubbing Cappy's ears. I sighed and Ben exchanged a glance with me, then we burst out laughing and Hi hearing laughter automatically started laughing. Shelton was confused and asked "why are you laughing?"

"I don't know" I say and that just makes us laugh more. Shelton sighs and leans against the wall. He rolls his eyes and glances at Sara who is rubbing Cappy's ears again.

SHELTON

I sigh and sit down about to try and sleep when Hi walks up to me and sits down. "You should try to cheer her up" I say. He gives me a look that would have been the same if I told him to jump of a cliff. "You say you're the master of sarcasm and jokes, I bet you 5$ you can cheer her up"

Hi narrows his eyes, "make it 10$" he said. I roll my eyes and say "7". He glares at me but nods. Ben plops down beside me and Tory sits beside Hi. "Adios" Hi said and walks toward Sara.

HI

_I can't believe I agreed to this but hey my reputation and 7$ is on the line. _

Cappy glares at me and growls as I approach. _Her teeth are more like fangs_ I realize and gulp. Sara looks up, "Cap" she calls and Cappy sits beside her letting me approach. I sit beside Sara, who looks into my light brown eyes with beautiful hazel ones, and I find myself at a loss for words.

"Um…" I start. She just blinks at me. "You seem upset" I finally say. She rolls her eyes, "really, what made you think of that" she said and on instinct I used sarcasm, "Wow you can't even know the answer to that really obvious question"

She blushes and I say, "Why are you blushing?" I ask her smirking. "I'm not it's just hot in here" she says. For some reason disappointment flows through me, I shake it off and yawn.

She gives me a questioning look, "Oh I stayed up all night with Shelton trying to fix well… I don't exactly know what it was" I frown, and a smile crosses her face. "How'd do you expect to fix it if you don't know what it was" she says.

I give her a mock glare and a smirk crosses my lips as I say, "Because I'm awesome like that" I say in a serious voice. She laughs and I bite my lip trying to keep a serious face. "what is sooo funny" I say and she laughs. This time I can't keep my face serious I burst out laughing pleased I cheered her up. She just laughs harder until she's gasping for breath, and I am sitting there once again with a serious face. I start laughing uncontrollably as she stops laughing and tries to keep a serious face. "What thou funny" she says.

Then we both laugh.

TORY

I watch Hi talk to Sara. I can't make out the words and I only see the back of his head but I can tell he must be doing something funny because she laughs. I am surprised he cheered her up so easily.

I know she was upset because of more than just the events of the day before but because she misses her family and friends and feels as if she has lost them. I gulp, I know how she feels.

Shelton starts to flare and puts a finger to his lips. I roll my eyes and look at Ben who was concentrating on me, he knows something is up. I look away but I can't stop the flowing memories.

Hearing the phone call, seeing her dead, being ripped away from everything I knew, oh I knew all too well how she feels.

SHELTON

I can hear their conversation now I couldn't help myself I had to know what they were saying.

Hi talks in a serious tone, "what's sooo funny" She busts out laughing. Then I can hear him start to laugh uncontrollably. Then she keeps a serious voice, "what thou funny" she says in a strong accent.

They both laugh and I close my eyes to hear their heat beats, both are fast. I smirk _she totally likes him._

I end the flare but decide not to tell Hi, he wouldn't like it if I tell him I was eavesdropping.

_**Hello, No I'm not going to make Shelton any stockerish than he is. (my computer is saying Stocker-ish is not a word?!) Anyway this book seems to be turning into a boring story so the next chapter shall have some action. (no dirty minded people that is not what I mean) please comment I should update soon. -Leopardfang**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

SARA

The world spun and my head pounded. I rolled over and every muscle in my body hurt. My eyes opened but it didn't do any good all I could see was black. I tried to get up but my head hit the ceiling. "DAM" I yelled and flared. SNAP.

It didn't do any good it made things worse the pain screeched over my body. I heard a scream and headed towards the sound trying to hold back tears from the pain. I touched my side and felt blood. My forearm had blood to I noticed.

Then I saw who was screaming. Tory, a knife entered her thigh and went down till it reached her ankle. The man smirked and I took my hand and punched the window hiding my face. I couldn't stop the tears when the glass sunk into my flesh. I saw an open room and stepped out standing made my muscles hurt even worse and I saw my whole body was covered in blood and scars from the light.

I lunged at the mind and shoved with all my might to my horror nothing happened. Then I noticed the man's eyes were red. "SHIT" I screamed as he picked me up. "This one's a little too feisty" the man said and blood poured from his nose. "Take that one out, this one needs some training" he said.

He took off Tory's handcuffs and picked her up. Her eyes were filled with horror and said "I'm sorry"

I smiled at her and she seemed relieved. Then the man's knife entered my chest I didn't flinch just stared into his sky blue eyes. Pain erupted and tears cascaded down my cheeks when blood ran down newly made wounds. The glass stayed in me I didn't have the strength to do anything.

Soon enough I screamed as well and sobbed loudly. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. I couldn't do anything just look at him with wide eyes. He soon broke away from me and the knife entered my back. I screamed as he threw me back into the room.

BEN

I was pacing Tory and Sara were supposed to be here 3 hours ago. Hi and Shelton were worried as well because Kit hadn't heard from them since yesterday and neither had responded to my texts. Plus trouble seemed to follow Tory. Then a vision broke through my hazy mind.

Pain surged through my body and my breath hitched. Then I saw her. She was hanging on a chain of some sort, covered in blood and glass. Sara I thought then I saw a bloody person hung over the shoulder of a big man with red eyes. Tory I realized that shape was Tory. Then I was back in the bunker. I realized I had collapsed on the floor of the bunker along with Hi and Shelton.

On instinct curse words flew out of my mouth and to my surprise Hi was the one who made sense.

"We need to find them" he said his light brown eyes turning golden.

_**Hey sorry this chapter is short and sudden but I had a writer's block and am working on 5 stories so… anyways please comment –Leopardfang **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

TORY

I was helpless, I hated being helpless, but then who didn't. Then turned to see Sara, her curly dark brown hair was wet with blood and her clothes were ragged and had turned dark with dried blood. Her arms and legs were covered in scars, cuts, bruises and blood. I was sure I looked the same. The man walked in and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, Pulled out a needle about to inject me when, his phone rang. We tossed me back and left the room.

We had already developed a high pain tolerance, but our bodies were screaming in agony. I saw Sara's Hazel eyes were dark and almost lifeless the usual shine of excitement and Str**e**ngth, gone, replaced by the dark lost and helpless eyes. She slumped beside me we exchanged a glance and then leaned back. We already knew there were no means of escape and that our pack would not have the strength to defeat the armed wolf-human hybrids.

We were in other words screwed.

BEN

Curse words flew out of my mouth as I saw the complex, all that time finding it and we probably would not be able to get them out. The gates were very high and had 10 armed guards with red eyes I could see a total of 4 snipers in windows on the building. It had no other entrances. The back was built into a rock wall and the sides were covered in metal door with 7 guards each with red eyes. "God since when were there so many wolf hybrids" I wondered voicing my thoughts in a whisper.

Hi shrugged and Shelton's gaze was locked on the space by the door. "We just need to walk inside, pretend that we work there Our eyes golden" Shelton said. "They have red eyes not golden" I said pointing out the obvious. Hi shrugged "it's the only idea we have" Hi said. With that we stood our Black clothes almost matched the workers, so the plain might work, might.

We walked up to the entrance and the guards looked at us and we approached, The guard opened the gates and we walked inside, two escorts had followed us inside. 'In three we attack, One, two, three" I lunged at a man. Hi and Shelton worked on the others as I knocked them unconscious silently. Then we slowly made our way around the complex looking for cells or torture rooms or something. Then I saw a man "They seem to have lost their feisty" The man said.

I exchanged a glance with the remaining members of my pack. Then I saw a screen they were looking at. Two shapes were huddled against the fall wall. "They have refused food and are starting to get awfully scrawny" the man said, "Yes I believe we are close to breaking them, one more session and they should be ready"

"Room 307" the man said and I glanced up to see that across the room there were more rooms We slowly went towards them and saw a room titled '307'

"Shelton" I said, He pulled a lock pick set out of his pocket and began to work, "Hurry" I said. Then I heard a barley auditable pop and the door opened halfway. We walked in and I saw them.

Blood coated there skin, hair and clothes. Scars covered their faces along with patches of blood. They were sleeping leaning against each other. I ran up to them and picked up Tory. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw me her gaze was confused and lost. I saw Hi barley manage to pick Sara up and I saw that shiny pieces of glass caught in the light, embedded in her skin.

"Let's go" I mumbled and we quietly left the room managing to somehow get out of the building, when we arrived at my boat. Shelton Pulled out his cell phone and called in an ambulance. They arrived and were quickly put into the back. We all jumped in the back after them our flares long gone. I grabbed Tory's hand lightly and she gave a half smile. I glanced to the side to see Shelton was watching us. I kept my gaze looking around the room and saw a nurse above Sara pulling out pieces of glass. Hi held her hand looking nervous and worried. _He totally likes her-a lot. Anyway I hope Tory's alright. _I thought sending her a worried glance_, she didn't look okay._

_**Hello, so here is a chapter… Please comment I should update soon.-Leopardfang**_


End file.
